The Otherside Of The Tracks
by DeadOnArrival85
Summary: It sucks when your at the wrong place at the wrong time and it can be deadly. Can the CSI's find a killer before its to late?
1. Forecast Calls For Raine

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or the characters of CSI, Im just a fan who loves to write, I do however own this story and the characters that I have added, if this story gives you ideas great but don't steal my Ideas. Thank You and Forever Later Daze.

Chapter One

_The Forecast Calls For Raine_

The world seemed so cold, like it had wanted nothing to do with her, she had made it so far but now their seemed to be this wall stopping her from going any farther. She stared out the tinted window before her at a world she no longer knew as her own, but at a surface yet to be identified. Raine was 20 years old and had lived on her own since she was 16, her father deserted her and her brother Tyde when she was 13 and her mother passed away from cancer when she was 15. She lived with a foster family for not even a year before she ran away to be on her own. Raine got by working small jobs, and living in a small apartment disguised as the granddaughter of the old lady who owned it. She finished up high school on her own, she never had friends because she didn't want to get close to anyone because she had plans of her own, and couldn't get attached. When high school was over she worked until she had enough money for a bus ticket to get out of town, she was going to go as far as it would take her. Raine barely looked 20 she had a small frame and she was short, her hair was long coming down to mid back, it was naturally a bright blonde but she had recently died it a jet black. She had her mother's eyes just like her brother Tyde a deep green, they were bright behind her dark frame of hair around them. Tyde by now would be almost 17, she wasn't sure if he was still with the same family or not, she would try him whenever she got to where she was going.

Raine had fallen asleep for the remainder of the ride, she was shooken awake by an unfamiliar hand, she pulled herself away from them realizing the bus had stopped.

"This is the end of the line dear, I didn't mean to wake you but I have other places to be" The lady driver said, Raine shifted her eyes to her name tag, it read Dolaris, thats a wierd spelling she thought.

"Thank you" she replied softly as she put her bookbag on her back and walked off the bus, she stepped down onto the orange dirt, the weather was hotter then she had expected. She figured she would change in the restroom where she would clean up a bit and see if she could find something to eat. Before her was a welcoming center that welcomed her to Nevada, she didn't realize how far the bus would take her, it was farther then she had planned but it worked. Raine made her way to the building before her, it was large and made out of a sandy brick, it looked old and rather unkept. She shrugged and pushed her way into the bathroom, she found a empty stall where she did her business, and changed into a pair of black cut off shorts and a light blue tank top, she tied a black zip up jacket around her waist incase the nights got cold. She stood in the stall for a few minutes until she could no longer hear anyone else in the restroom, when all was clear she emerged walking over to the sink where she washed her face and pulled up her hair. Raine finished up and walked out of the restroom into the visitors part of the center, where they had a few places to get something to eat, she removed her pink tin that was in the shape of a star, opening it she took a twenty from her stash of money. She closed the tin wrapping it in a small blue blanket and stuffing it back in her bag, she walked into the dining part where she went to a sub place getting a ham sandwhich and a bag of chips. Raine walked over to a vending machine removing two bottles of water, one for now the other for later. She found an empty spot where she took a seat, sitting she ate her sandwhich and chips, she put on her headphones to block everyone out around her. Raine was so wrapped up in herself that when she emerged back into the world around her, she realized everyone had left and she was the only one seated except for the workers which were few to even want to count. She cleaned up her trash and was on her way towards the door when she heard a commotion from another room, she stopped in her tracks to stop the sound of her shoes on the laminate and listened. It was someone arguing with another person, then she heard a gunshot, her eyes widened and she froze where she was, she didn't know what to do. Raine heard footsteps running, then there was another set and another shot, she grabbed her mouth to stop herself from screaming at the body that now lay in the entryway before her. She could hear the other footsteps running towards the body and they were getting closer, she quickly inhaled and ran hiding on the otherside of the vending machine next to the entryway, she kneeled down and huddled as close to it as she could. She could hear the body being dragged, she couldn't tell if it was being dragged away from the room or into it, but all she could do was sit here frozen in fear of moving and being seen. Raine closed her eyes tears streaking down her pink cheeks, her face felt warm from her heart beating so fast pumping her blood at high speeds, if she wasn't going to die from a gunshot wound, it would be from a heartattack, and people said you couldn't die from fright.

After a few minutes everything was silent again and she couldn't hear any footsteps or voices, she slowly got to her feet exhaling deeply, she walked around the vending machine slowly approaching the entryway, the blood was still there. Raine carefully stepped over it, taking a look in each direction of the hall before taking off down it, she heard a voice behind her and another shot, she felt the pain in her shoulder and fell forward. She lay there still, afraid to move, she could hear sirens and then running footsteps of whoever shot her taking off for higher ground, she grabbed her shoulder pushing herself to her feet. Raine felt dizzy and weak, she had never been shot before and she couldn't tell if where she had been shot was fatal or not. She tried to run but collapsed into the wall, _Fuck come on_ her mind screamed at her body to move, but it couldn't and it fell beneath her, she slid down the wall.

"We have a live one, someone get the paramedics." A young guy with messy blonde hair screamed to another somewhat older guy with brown hair. "Your going to be okay" he said to her but her vision was blurred, all she could see was that his jacket said CSI below the LVPD logo, he held her up and tried to keep her with him but she couldn't hold on any longer and she let herself slip away.

Hours later Raine woke up in a hospital bed, her arm wrapped with IV's coming out everywhere, she couldn't talk her throat hurt so bad she felt like she was going to gag, they had put a breathing tube in her throat. She looked around the room for someone, but she didn't see anyone and she couldn't move her head without a sharp pain. Raine wanted to cry, she didn't know what was going on, and she didn't know how to help herself out of the situation. Just when she thought everything was over, the door to her room opened, a nurse walked in noticing she was awake ran to get a doctor, a few minutes later they were pulling out the breathing tube and giving her a glass of water for her now raw and dry throat.

"How does your shoulder feel?" the Doctor replied.

"Fine I guess, I can barely feel it"

"Thats the morphine, it should wear off in a bit" he checked her vitals, blood pressure and all. "I'm Doctor Knolls, we couldn't find any identification, so you are?"

"Raine..." she left it at that, it had been so long since she used her real last name, it was a surprise she hadn't forgotten it.

"Raine, pretty" he replied with a smile "Well Raine, there are some gentleman here to speak with you about what happened, they need some information" She nodded, and he left the room and a few minutes later a older short guy with a badge came in with a younger guy, she recognized him as the guy who had ran to her when she fell in the hallway.

"Hello, I'm Detective Brass, and this is CSI Sanders" the older one replied.

"I'm Raine" she said softly, she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Sanders is going to see if he can find any trace evidence on you, if you don't mind" she shook her head and looked at Brass.

"And your here for?" she asked, he smiled at her.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions about what happened."

"Oh well I can tell you now, I never saw the shooter, I only heard everything"

"Fine, tell me what you heard" Raine shifted a little, she tried to ignore Sanders who was looking over her for any evidence.

"Well, I was sitting in the dining center listening to my headphones, when I realized I was the only one there. I got up to leave when I heard agruing coming from somewhere close by in another room."

"Do you know what was being said?" Brass asked, as Sanders got what he could now just listening.

"No I couldn't make it out, I tried to...but I got nothing"

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"I went to leave the room" Raine shifted sitting up wincing a little bit, the morphine was wearing off. "Then I heard a gunshot, I froze...I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run but I couldn't" she was quiet for a second letting it replay in her head, she closed her eyes to get a better idea. "I heard footsteps running, and footsteps behind those, and then there was another shot this time the body had fallen right in the entryway, I grabbed my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I could hear the shooter running up to the body so I ran beside the vending machine to hide myself. I heard the body move"

"Move? what do you mean move?" this time it was Sander's asking the question, Raine opened her eyes looking at him, her green eyes meant his brown ones giving him a little chill.

"Like the person was dragging it, to hide it or something."

"Oh" he replied, he shot a look at Brass. "That would explain why we didn't find another body when there was evidence of one"

"You mean, you didn't find the body?" Raine looked at both of them.

"Not yet, they are still looking" Sanders looked back at her.

"Can you describe the body?"

"I don't know..." she tried to think.

"You saw it, when it landed in the entryway" Brass recited from her story.

"I know, but I was so frightened, I'm not sure if it even had time to register to me that it was a dead body" she said this running her fingers through her hair, making a face at how disgusting it felt.

"Well it's okay for now, but we will be back to try to get anything else you may remember, so think about it" Brass said this getting to his feet, Sanders waited to let him go before him.

"Thanks for your help" he replied to her, she nodded as he walked out of the room.


	2. Just When You Thought it Was Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or the characters of CSI, Im just a fan who loves to write, I do however own this story and the characters that I have added, if this story gives you ideas great but don't steal my Ideas. Thank You and Forever Later Daze.

Chapter Two

_Just When you Thought Everything Was Safe._

Sanders sat going over the clothing Raine had been wearing when she was shot, they could tell from her wound that she had been shot from a far distance, her shirt proved it as well. He ran a magnifying glass over it looking for anything else, he felt a pressence behind him and saw Nick.

"Hey" he replied

"Find anything?" Nick asked, Sanders shook his head. "Well Grissom wants to see you, he wants you to go back out to the hospital before the Vic is realeased and see if you can get anything else out of her."

"Just me?" he said, Nick nodded.

"Yep your on your own"

"All right" Sanders got to his feet and walked to his locker grabbing his jacket before leaving the building getting in his car. He drove down to the hospital walking to Raine's room but it was empty, he caught the next nurse walking by. "Excuse me, do you know what happened to the girl in this room?"

"I think they went ahead and released her, you can check the front desk" she gave him a smile and proceeded on her way. Sanders realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, he sighed and walked down to the front desk.

"Yes Sir can I help you?" an older nurse on the otherside of the desk asked.

"I'm looking for a patient that was released today, her name is Raine...I don't have a last name"

"I'm sorry I can't release any information, unless your family"

"I got one better, I'm with the crime lab and I need to get some information from her" he showed her his ID, and she looked for her file.

"Her name is Raine Wilder, she left a hotel address, no room number where we could reach her" she wrote it down and handed it to him, he took it.

"Thanks" he replied this leaving the hospital and heading to the address on the paper given to him, his phone rang on the way there. "Sanders" he replied.

"Greg where are you?" Grissom said on the other line.

"I'm on my way to speak with the witness slash victim, why?"

"We found the body, and Nick needs you, so do that later and get down here now"

After the call Greg pulled a U-ie and headed to the body dump, where Nick was processing the scene and the body. He grabbed his camera and started taking shots of the scene, he found a wallet opening it, he noticed that it was the ID of the body.

"His name is Juno Derner" Greg said looking over to Nick who shot him a look.

"Where did you find that?" he asked, Greg placed the wallet back down.

"Here" he said taking a photo and marking it.

"Well Juno here, has a shot to the chest and one in the back of the head, which accounts for the two shots the witness heard." Greg looked over and noticed them and Nick looked at him.

"Did you get anything else out of her?"

"No, she wasn't at the hospital anymore, I have the address where she is, but Grissom called me when I was on my way and told me to get down here." Nick nodded and went back processing what he could.

Back at the lab Grissom went over the crime scene photos, trying to place everyone, Catherine walked in.

"So we share yet another case" she replied with a smile.

"Yes it seems that we do" he replied looking at the photos.

"Fill me in?" Catherine said taking a seat, he placed the photos before her.

"This is where your body originally was from the eyewitness's statement, according to her she heard the body move, which would account for the tracks here where the body was dragged into this room here. The tracks stop, and from what I can think is the body was put on something."

"But what?" Catherine looked at the photos.

"That's what I'm not sure, there was nothing at the scene the body could have been transferred on, which means the killer dumped whatever it was after the fact and we have to find where."

"Right, well I'll take Warrick and we will go back over the outside of the scene, check ditches and dumpsters" she said getting to her feet leaving the room.

Greg walked into the CSI building and up to Mia in the lab, giving her what they had to be processed. He walked out yawning, his shift was coming to an end but he still had to go and talk to Raine.

"Greg what are you still doing here?" Grissom said walking up the hall towards him.

"I had to drop off the evidence from the body dump, and I'm going to go ahead and run to the witness to get some more information out of her to place her at the scene."

"Why don't you let someone else do it"

"No I got it Grissom, it's cool" he said this walking past him and leaving the building again, working his way back to the address the nurse had given him. He pulled into the parking lot, he walked inside and went to the front desk. "Hi I'm with the Las Vegas Crime lab and I'm looking for a Raine Wilder" he flashed his ID and they looked in their log book.

"Yes, Miss Wilder is on the third floor, room 308"

"Thank you" he said flashing a suttle smile and taking the elevator up and walking to her room knocking on the door.

Raine shifted in her sleep at a knock at her door, she looked at the clock it was half past eleven, she stepped out of her bed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She glanced in the peephole, she saw Sander's and she undid the chain lock and opened the door.

"Yes?" she replied

"I'm sorry Miss Wilder for bothering you so late, but I had some things to do before getting to you"

"Call me Raine...Miss Wilder sounds to appropriate." Sander's smiled. "Your Sanders right?"

"You can call me Greg" he said, she moved to let him in.

"What did you need?" Raine said walking into her room and sitting down in the chair by the balcony window.

"I needed to ask you a few question about where you were at the scene so we can factor you out in the areas you were to help us with the investigation" Greg took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Did you want something to drink, I have soda and water"

"A soda would be nice, I haven't had a chance to have anything since earlier today." Raine got up walking over to the little fridge grabbing a coke, and handing it to him sitting back down.

"Okay so where should I start?" she asked.

"From when you arrived at the scene." he looked at her.

"Well I got off the bus, and the first thing I did was stop in the bathroom, after that I walked out into the lobby between the restrooms and the rest of the visitors center."

"Okay, so where did you go from there?" Greg took a drink of his coke, and Raine shifted sitting indian style on the chair.

"I went into the dining center, where I went to the sub counter got my food, and I sat at the table closest to the window, it was the only one that was completely empty"

"Were you alone on the bus?"

"Well no there was other people" she looked at him, Greg smiled.

"I meant did you come alone?"

"Oh yea, I've been on my own and alone for four years" he nodded.

"So after you ate what did you do?"

"I got up and threw my stuff away, I was walking to leave the room when everything started. I hid by the vending machine and when I couldn't hear anything more and I thought maybe the person had left I got up to leave, I ran down the hall and thats when he shot me."

"Your sure it was a guy?" Greg asked, Raine looked at him her green eyes piercing his again.

"When I heard the agruing I only heard male voices, so I'm assuming the shooter was a male, because the victim was...am I right?" he nodded.

"The body was male, yes.."

"He was ethnic to, but he wasn't foriegn he was from here, possibly his parents were from somewhere else"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't remember any accents when I heard the voices, they both spoke perfect english and I remember the body being kind of tan" Greg finished the rest of the soda.

"I know this is an odd question and I could probably get in trouble for asking, but are you hungry" he asked.

"Starving, why?" Raine replied.

"It's a little against the rules, but I'm starving to, did you want to go get a bite to eat, and I'll ask you some more questions."

"Sure I guess.." she said "But let me change first." Raine got to her feet and walked into the bathroom, she put on a pair of khakis and a short sleeve pink tee.

They left the building and walked to the nearby Denny's, they got a table and sat down looking over the menus.

"So why would this be against the rules?" she looked at him.

"Well it's not appropriate to take the witness out to eat" Greg said with a laugh "But I've been working all day without eating anything, and I'm off the clock"

"Well if your off the clock, then why did you come to see me?"

"Because I was suppose to talk to you earlier when I was on the clock but then I ran into something else and I ran out of time to come back here, so I decided to do it anyway."

"You could have waited til tomorrow"

"I wasn't sure if you were going to even still be at the hotel" Greg looked at her setting his menu down. "When I saw the address was a hotel, I thought you might be on your way somewhere"

"Well I was, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere else, I'm at the hotel until I can get a job and get my own place to live"

"Oh, well where did you come here from?"

"North Dakota" Raine set her menu down as well, and the waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have the cornbeef hash and two scramble eggs" Greg replied, the waitress turned to Raine.

"Just waffles with fresh strawberry topping" the waitress took it down.

"Anything for you guys to drink?"

"Coffee" Greg said handing her the menu "and a small glass of orange juice"

"I'll have a large milk" Raine said as the waitress took her menu as well walking away.

"North Dakota is pretty far, how come you came here?" Greg asked getting back on topic.

"There was nothing for me in North Dakota, I figured I might as well move on and see if there is something else for me somewhere else."

"So why did you choose Vegas?"

"I didn't I just bought a ticket and took the bus to it's last stop, and it happened to be here"Raine shrugged and the waitress brought them their drinks. Greg put some sugar and milk in his coffee and sipped at it.

"What about family?"

"I have no idea where my father is and my brother is living somewhere with a foster family. I haven't gotten in touch with him yet"

"And your mother?" Greg looked at her, and Raine stared at her milk.

"She died when I was fifteen, she had cancer" he was silent for a second.

"I'm sorry I asked..."

"Nah it's okay, I've moved on" Raine looked at him. "I just want to try to find a place where me and my brother can live..."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be 17 this year...when he's 18 he's moving out with me"

"Well that'll be nice"

"I hope so, but with all thats going on now, me being shot and all and the person still out there I don't know if it's such a good idea." Raine swirled her straw around her milk. "I'm all he has, and he's all I have" Greg looked at her and wanted to tell her everything would be fine, but he didn't know. He had no idea what would happen, he wasn't sure if they would ever find him and he didn't know if the shooter would ever come after her again. Just when he was about to speak, gunshots went off and the glass of the Denny's shattered around them, Greg grabbed Raine pushing her down to the ground covering her and throwing his hands over his head. After the shots were fired, he heard tires squeal and the vehicle take off, Greg looked up and around him, everyone was on the ground and no one was hurt. He looked down at Raine who was covering her face.

"Raine" he said quietly "Are you okay?" she just nodded and cried, He put his arms around her, he looked up when he heard screaming from the otherside of the restuarant.

"He's Dead!" a Lady screamed histeracally crying, Greg got to his feet leaving Raine's side, she sat up brushing off the glass. He walked over to the guy, he checked his pulse and he was gone.


	3. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or the characters of CSI, Im just a fan who loves to write, I do however own this story and the characters that I have added, if this story gives you ideas great but don't steal my Ideas. Thank You and Forever Later Daze.

Chapter Three

_Family Ties_

Raine sat on the back of the ambulance as they cleaned up the few scrapes and bruises she endured from the glass shattering around them. Greg was taken to another ambulance where he was talking with a cop about what happened.

"What do you think your doing Greg?" Grissom exclaimed walking up to him, Sanders looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Having breakfast with a witness and possible suspect"

"Wait a minute since when is she a suspect" Grissom looked at him.

"Since we found her father's fingerprints on the handcart in the dumpster"

"Well Raine doesn't know where her father is" Greg walked away from the ambulance, Grissom followed him.

"How do you know?"

"Well you asked me to get some more information and that's what I was doing, we meant at the Denny's I was asking her questions about the case"

"And her father just happened to come up in the conversation?" Greg looked at Grissom.

"Yea when we started talking about why she was here and why she was at the bus station" he sighed "Look I know it seems odd, but it wasn't anything, we were just talking about the case."

"Well you may be right but don't expect Ecklie to see it that way" Grissom walked away. Greg closed his eyes and sighed walking over to Nick.

"Hey Greg so what's up with this whole thing?"

"I think it's possible our shooter from the first case, is trying to finish the job"

"Why do you think this is connected?" Nick looked at him "It's possible you guys just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Well it seems that Raine has been in the wrong place at the wrong time both times."

"Maybe it's just bad luck" Greg shot him a look.

"Well I bet if you compare this bullet shells with the ones from the other case they will be a match." Greg walked away from him and over to the ambulance where a officer was talking to Raine. "Excuse me, I got this" he replied the officer nodded and proceeded onto the other victims.

"This just doesn't seem to be working right for me at all" she replied with a small smile.

"Well at least you weren't hurt" he said returning the smile.

"Are you in trouble, I saw that guy yelling at you"

"Oh no, he wasn't yelling at me..." Greg looked over at the other CSI's investigating the scene.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Raine replied.

"No I can't, I'm not allowed to process a scene I was at or witnessed." she nodded, he took a seat next to her.

"Do you think it's the same guy? Is it possible he's looking for me?"

"It's possible but we won't know for sure until we examine the evidence" he looked back out at the rubble of the Denny's he wanted to tell her that the guy who shot her was her father but he knew it wasn't his job. "They're going to want to take you back to the hospital to check you out, and Detective Brass will probably be there to ask you a few questions, but do me a favor..." he looked at her.

"Okay"

"Call me at this number" he wrote it on a piece of paper giving it to her "To let me now you got back to the hotel okay"

"Sure" she nodded taking it and placing it in her pocket, Greg gave her a smile and walked back over to Grissom.

Raine arrived at the hospital and they placed her in a room where they checked her vitals and did a few xrays to make sure everything was fine. After all that she was placed in a room for a doctor to brief her and release her, while she waited Detective Brass walked in the door.

"Hello again" he replied giving her a soft smile, Raine smiled back. "I guess you know why I'm here"

"Yea I have a pretty good idea"

"Well I guess I'll go ahead and start, When is the last time you saw your father?" Raine gave him a puzzeled look.

"Why are we talking about my father what does he have to do with anything?"

"Just please answer the question" Brass took a seat.

"Well he left seven years ago and I haven't heard or seen him since"

"What about other family, would they have contact with him" Raine shook her head.

"I have no other family but my brother"

"Would he have contact with your father?"

"No, he lives with a foster family last time I talked with him"

"When was that?"

"Four years ago" Raine fiddled with the bottom of her gown. "I came out here to find a place where we could live together without someone else trying to run our lives. He'll be eighteen in a year, thats when he's coming out here, once I give him a call and let him know"

"So you have a number where we could reach him?"

"Yea I can give it to you, but I'm not positive if it's still the number I haven't had a chance to try it since I got here with everything that's been going on" Brass nodded and took out a notepad.

"What's his name?"

"Well his first name is Tyde, I assume his last name would be Mitchell because that was the name of the foster family but I can't be to sure"

"All right, and the number?" Raine gave him a look.

"I don't know it off the top of my head but I have it back at my room"

"Okay then, here's my number, give it a call with the number for me"

"Sure" Raine took it adding it to her pocket with Greg's number.

"One more question, I just want to clear something up" Brass stopped in the entryway of the room.

"Okay" she looked at him.

"Why were you at the Denny's with CSI Sanders"

"We were there to discuss the case, he told me he had a few more questions to ask, and thats what we were doing, Why? is he in trouble or something?"

"No not at all" Brass gave her a smile.

"Well I have a question for you."

"I'll try to answer it if I can"

"Why are you asking me about my dad?" he looked down and sighed a bit.

"His prints were found at the scene, we believe he might have been the shooter but we can't be sure" Raine looked at him a little surprised, she never expected to ever see her father, let alone be shot by him. She knew Greg must have known because he was acting wierd back at Denny's after he had talked with the older CSI.

"Well I'll do my best to help" she got to her feet not waiting for the doctor, she dressed in her clothes and left the hospital a few minutes later. Raine grabbed a cab and took it out to the hotel she was staying at. After she got into her room she locked it up and called up Greg.

"Sanders" he replied on the other line.

"It's Raine"

"Oh are you back?" he replied.

"Yes"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me" she sounded a little angry.

"Tell you what?"

"About my father, I know you knew about it"

"I couldn't I didn't have the authority to tell you" he said this and sighed "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it you were just doing you job." Raine replied with a mocking tone and hung up the phone. She got up from the bed, she grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down on the couch, this was terrible, she knew she couldn't stay here, she was pretty sure he had a pretty good idea she was here. Raine would leave in the morning and call Brass from another hotel, that way if her room was being bugged or anything they wouldn't get her brothers number. After a few hours she finally passed out, it was about noon by this time, she slept until five getting up she packed up her things and went down to the lobby checking out. Raine grabbed a cab and took it to another hotel a little farther down the strip, she checked in and went to her room, she plopped down on the bed and called up Brass she gave him the number and hung up. She ordered room service and waited for it turning on the TV.

Greg walked into the CSI building to start another shift, he walked into Grissom's office, where he sat looking over photos.

"Did they get a match on the bullets?" he replied, Grissom nodded and looked up at him through his glasses.

"It was a match"

"Well what are they going to do about Raine, I mean he's obviously trying to finish the job because she is his only witness"

"We have it taken care of" Grissom said looking back down to his work.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Greg looked at him and Grissom didn't reply he just handed his case to him.

"A body was found in an alley, Sarah is already there" Greg took it reluctantly leaving the room and going back out of the lab.


	4. The Suspense is Killing Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or the characters of CSI, Im just a fan who loves to write, I do however own this story and the characters that I have added, if this story gives you ideas great but don't steal my Ideas. Thank You and Forever Later Daze.

Chapter Four

_The Suspense is Killing Me_

Greg ended his shift and walked to the locker room to change and go home, he stood at his locker when Grissom walked in, he turned to look at him.

"I sent everything to trace, did you need something else?" Grissom sat down and looked at him he had a glum expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I have some news I thought I would let you know about since you are involved in the case."

"Which case?"

"The Las Vegas visitors center" Greg's expression turned for the worst.

"What about it?"

"We might have an involvment in it from another state..."

"Really where?"

"Well there was another shooting in North Dakota a week ago, they are sending the bullets and evidence to us so we can compare" Grissom stood up.

"Wait why do you think it's connected?"

"The boy that was shot, was Tyde Mitchell, Raine's brother"

Raine sat in her room watching TV, it was all she could do, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere and if she tried there was a officer outside the door that was to go with her. So she figured she might as well not even try, she was watching the news when a report came on the air about a possible killing in North Dakota that could be involved with the killing at the visitor's center. Raine tossed the remote on the bed and watched as crime scene photos flashed on the screen from North Dakota, it all seemed familiar somehow. The reporter announced that they had a photo of the victim and a name, it flashed on the screen and Raine's heart broke. The officer knocked on the door asking if she was decent and that she had a visitor, when she screamed he flung opened the door and Greg rushed in. She was hysterically crying as she knelt on the floor, Greg saw the TV and the picture of Tyde.

"Oh Raine I'm so sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could to tell you..."

"Why?" she exclaimed "Why him?"

"I don't know I'm sorry" He hugged her as she cried.

"Was it really my dad?" she looked at him.

"We don't know yet if he is the one that killed your brother, but we do know he is the one that shot you" Raine slumped back against the mattress still sitting on the floor.

"I was going to call him when everything got straight..." she wiped the tears from her cheek, Greg looked at her and he felt sorry for her, she had literally lost everything, her father was trying to kill her, her mother was dead and now so was her brother.

"Well we are working as hard as we can to get everything and the cops are working hard to find him." Raine looked down.

"Well now I guess I'm absolutely forbidden to leave and go anywhere huh?"

"It's for the best, I mean now more then ever he must not know where you are" Raine looked at him.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you on the phone, I know you wanted to tell me but you couldn't I was just mad" she got to her feet and walked into the bathroom splashing water on her face, she dried it off and leaned against the wall in the doorway. Greg got up and sat down on the chair by the window.

"It's okay I knew you were and I'm not mad about it" she walked over and sat down on the couch, she brought her legs up sitting indian style.

"So when did you find out about my brother?"

"A few hours ago, I got stuck in traffic on the way over here to tell you, I didn't know they already had it on the news, I thought it wouldn't get out until tomorrow."

"Yea well they never wanna pass up a good story." her eyes started to water as she thought about it but she held it all back.

"The bullets and fingerprints recovered are on there way to the lab we should have them by tomorrow night."

"It doesn't matter I know it was him, and I don't think me getting shot was an accident. I think I was suppose to be at that bus station and he knew it. I'm not sure how, but it was meant to happen, but I still can't figure out why the one guy was killed." she sat there in thought Greg watched her, she felt his eyes on her and the silence and looked up at him. He realized he was staring and stopped turning his attention to the TV.

"You might be right" he said when he spoke. "And I guess we won't know why that guy was shot until we take your father in for questioning"

"He wants the money..." Greg looked at her confused.

"What money?" Raine got up and walked over to her bag and handed the star shaped tin.

"That money, its the money my mother left to me, she left money for my brother too, but he wasn't allowed to touch it until he turned 18, well I got mine already, thats only some of it the rest is in a bank account."

"There's over 10,000 dollars here."

"I know...my mother left a million dollars to be split among me and my brother, well now just me because that asshole shot him and he tried to shoot me too, he knows I already got my share."

"How did he know about the money?" Greg shut the tin and handed it back to her.

"She had always talked about it, they would get in arguments because he needed money and she wouldn't let him touch it she said it was for the kids when she passed, because she knew she would."

"So is it like one of those things, that if you and your brother dies it goes to him?" she shook her head.

"My mom wasn't that stupid, she knew he would do anything for the money, but I guess she didn't count on him trying to steal it from us. In case of our deaths the money would go to whomever we left it to. If there was no one it would go into a safety deposit box and never be touched again." Raine sat back down, and Greg watched her.

"Who did you leave yours to?"

"My brother, and he left his to me" Raine sighed "My father probably figured on that and thats why he came after me after he killed my brother. What he doesn't know is probably now my brothers money has been deposited to my account, but it's an account with only a number and a password, and only me or my brother can access it."

"So if your father killed you, he would only get the money you have on you and he wouldn't be able to touch the rest" She nodded and Greg smiled.

"Your mother was a smart woman, but I guess she didn't count on your father going to such drastic measures" Raine shook her head.

"I think deep in her heart she did, but she was hoping he wouldn't" Greg looked at her.

"I'm going to go pick you up something to eat, since you can't go anywhere, did you need anything else?"

"Here I'll write you a list if you don't mind" she got to her feet and he shrugged.

"Not at all go ahead." Raine grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote a few things down, she handed it to him and he went to the door.

"You have my number if you remember anything else." he opened it and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" he said with a smile.


End file.
